Prodita
by desuchan214
Summary: The kingdom of Prodita is run by the so called demon king, Gilbert Beilshimdt, and the people are suffering under his rule. Matthew used to be normal until one day he ends up working for the one everyone hates, Gilbert. How would these two change each other and will Matt learn why the King acts like this? Rated T. ( a much better summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Prodita

[Author's notes: This is my very first fanfict that I will be posting here so please review so I can improve on it, your reviews will really make my day it doesn't matter whether they are good or bad.]

Summary; The Kingdom of Prodita is ruled by King Gilbert Beilshimdt, who is feared by most and liked by few. Mattie is a simple commoner who has nothing remarkable about himself. By some twist of fate he ends up working for the man his brother despises, King Gilbert. Mattie soon understands how this kingdom works and soon realizes something that will change his life forever. Human names are used. PruCan. Rated T for language, at least for now.

Chapter 1

"Hey Mattie, wake up man." Alfred says to his sleeping brother while shaking him. "Come on Mattie wake up already I don't have time to wait." After shaking him more, Matthew finally wakes up.

"I'm so sorry Al," he then let out a loud yawn, well loud for his standards. " I'm still tired from yesterday."

"You know Mattie you don't have to wait till I come home every night, you know I have other responsibilities." Al sighed. His little brother stays up late every night just waiting for him to come home, Al has wondered several times whether or not he should involve Mattie in this activity of his but whenever he looked at his innocent brother he just can't bring him into the world full of hatred that he lives in.

As soon as Mattie got off his bed, he started his day-today mundane routine; making breakfast, cleaning up, feeding the animals, tending to the crops, he did all of these things everyday no matter how dull and boring he finds them. Of course like every other guy his age he wants adventure and fun, but he was just too shy and afraid to do anything else. His brother was completely different story; he would go around town talking to everyone, go on adventures whenever would he feel bored, help people who are in need, he is a true hero. Yes, Alfred's life was filled with everything Matt wanted to do but there was one thing that he didn't enjoy his brother doing, the activity mentioned earlier, and that is going to what's called "the Seditionem", which is a term the members use as the name for the rebellion, a rebellion against who you ask? A rebellion against the one and only King Gilbert Beilshimdt, but more commonly known as the demon king, due to his demon-like blood red eyes and the fact that he controls this kingdom with an iron fist.

It was seven years ago, when Matthew was only 12 years old, that the King was crowned and because he was only 18 then he became the youngest King to be crowned. Matthew always thought of this as odd but he can't remember the reason he became king, after all a twelve year old boy could care less about royalty and politics, the only thing he can remember hearing from the adults that the former king died. Ever since Gilbert's coronation the kingdom has always bored hatred for him for he caused the long standing conflict between our Kingdom of Prodita and the Kingdom of Mors to become worse than it already is. He was also responsible for the death of hundreds of soldiers on the battlefield, all because of a plan that was not carefully thought out. This is actually the reason why Alfred joined Seditionem.

It was three years ago, Matthew's family was happy and full, complete with both mother and father. It wasn't much but it was enough. It wasn't until their father was called to join in the war against the Mors. He died only a week after joining and because of that their mother grieved so much for the death of her husband that she too slowly withered away, she died two months after her husband's death. This left Alfred and Matthew orphaned with nothing but a house, a small farm and a large emptiness in their hearts. Alfred had grown so much hate for the man that if anyone ever said the king's name in front of him he would have a major fit. Matthew too wanted to feel hatred for the man but it's not in his heart to ever hate someone, let alone hate someone he has never met, sure he is the reason why the kingdom is getting worse with every passing day, sure he was the reason why both his mother and father died, and sure he was the most hated person in town, if not the whole kingdom, but Mattie just couldn't do it.

"Hey Mattie I'll be out again tonight please don't wait up." Al said as he left his small home. No matter how many times Al told Matthew to not wait for him he would do the exact opposite and stay up all night to just wait for him, today would be no exception. Sure Mattie needed a good night's sleep but that would be impossible thanks to his incessant worrying.

He had no one else left but Al so he made sure that he was okay even if it's just by staying up until dawn for his brother. He was the last person on earth who cared about him and understood what he was going through.

I really need a life. Matthew thought to himself as he picked up a book from his massive collection. He loved books, they were his escape from his lonely existence. They showed him things that could never imagine, they made him cry and laugh, they made him seem like he was someone important and not just a nobody who fades in the background. He desperately wants to be like these characters in the novels he read but to him he is just another extra who is not even given a name or a proper description in these pages of life.

Matthew wanted to change things so that everyone would live a better life and not dwell in hatred like Al. He wanted everyone to just live a happily ever after, no matter how cheesy it sounds, that was his dream.

*** page break ***

"Hey Kiku remind me again why do we have to do this again?" asked a man while looking out the carriage window. "This place has such a desolate feel, I hate this town and I'm sure as hell they hate my fucking guts too."

The small raven haired man across him said "Your majesty you know very well that this annual inspection of the town is part of your royal duties and-" he was cut off by the sight of the other man's hand.

"Yeah yeah I've heard this before, royal duties, good relations with the people, helping the kingdom progress and all that bullshit. I understand that as king it's my duty to do these things." he said while still looking out the window.

"If you understand this then why do you still complain, your father would have-" Kiku stopped mid sentence as he heard a rather annoyed tsk escape the lips of the man in front of him. "Oh, my apologies, I went too far. I'm sorry for comparing you to your father, I was just a little bothered that you're not taking things seriously. It's been seven years and don't you think you should finally take charge for once."

"I would if I could Kiku. If only I could."

Kiku looked at the man in front of him, he was covered in silk and fur, fingers adorned with gems of every color imaginable, but what struck him was not the color of the gems but the bright red eyes, so filled with anger and despair. Yes, this was the one and only Gilbert Beilshimdt, King of Prodita, the famed demonic king. Kiku understands why the king acts the way he is, after all he has watched over him since he was a mere child who once possessed ruby red eyes filled with joy and wonder instead of dark things that turned them blood red.

Kiku's reminiscing was rudely interrupted when the carriage suddenly stopped started shaking. He opened the panel separating them from the driver to ask what was wrong but he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Gilbert, for once noticing what was going on.

"Your majesty I suggest you lay down low." said Kiku as he unsheat his katana. He then grabbed a black cloak from a box and tossed it to Gilbert. "When the need occurs, at my signal you should run. Oh and take Gilbird with you, if we are separated use him to tell me where you are." he then opened the small elegant bird cage beside him and awoke the sleeping canary, which flew automatically to his master's head. Once Gilbird was safely nested on his head, Gilbert stripped his regal cape and replaced it with the cloak. "I'm not going to leave you here." he said as he too brought out his sword."I can fight too."

"No your majesty, your safety is the priority here. You must not worry for me, I'll be okay." Kiku said with a determined face.

"But-"

"No buts your majesty, at least for once do as I say." Sensing the seriousness in Kiku's voice Gilbert didn't bother to disagree and just nodded. Kiku then smiled and said "Thank you your majesty." He then kicked open the carriage door and jumped off. He looked around his surroundings and saw the carriage driver unconscious on the ground, bleeding a bit but he'll live. Soon a stranger armed with a hand gun approached him saying "Hahaha. You think you can beat me with that little stick you call a sword."

Kiku directed his sword at the man and said "I'm not usually so boastful but I should tell you that this sword can rival any gun."

"Oh really?" the man whistled and two other men came out of the bushes, both also carrying guns. "How about three guns?"

"It might be a stretch but I'm sure I'll be alright." smirked Kiku as he lunged forward to one of the men.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That was all that was going through Gilbert's head as he just sat there hearing gunshots. He just sat their waiting not knowing what was going on. Damnit Kiku let me fight! Fuck it I'll fight wether you like it or not! Gil then jumped of the carriage and struck one of the bandits.

"Your Majesty I told you to stay in the cart." Kiku said while still fending off the men when he noticed the king jump off the carriage.

"I'm sorry but you just can't contain the awesomeness for too long." Gil smirked as he was dodging punches from the man in front of him.

Such an ill tempered brat. Kiku thought as he tried to make his way towards him.

"Hey isn't that the King?" asked on of the men.

"Yeah look his eyes are as demonic as the say." said another. "If we hand him over to the Seditionem they will surely give us a load of cash."

"Huh great idea. Let's get him!" at this all three men pointed their guns at Gilbert and they fired.

After seeing the men point their guns at the king Kiku hurriedly ran over to the King and shielded him from the bullets. One bullet was able to hit Gil's arm, the rest were in Kiku's shoulder and leg.

"Kiku are you all right?" Gil said, dismissing the sharp pain his his right arm and instead checking on his friend.

"I'll be fine your majesty." He said while trying to stand up."Now is the time for you to run."

"You can't fight in that condition! Let me help!" Gil tried to convince the man but was stopped by the look in Kiku's eyes.

"Please for once in your life do as I say and stop being such a brat! Don't you understand that what is important now is that you survive."

Kiku never talked like this, he was always so reserved and polite to everyone and he would never ever insult anyone especially the king. once. Gil realized this he decided to no longer argue. "Fine but promise me you'll live."

Kiku gave him his usual yes-man smile and said "Of course your majesty. Now please get out of here." Gil nodded and ran through the nearby forest. The men tried to follow him but they were stopped by Kiku. "Now that he's away I can finally fight properly."

*** page break ***

"Huh it started raining," Matthew noticed as he raised his head fom his book. "I hope Al's alright." It was almost midnight and Matt still hasn't slept yet, sure he would rest his eyes for a while every now and then but that's the best he can do. Matthew wasn't afraid of being alone, he actually preferred it at times, it's more like he's afraid of being left behind. Being left behind and being alone are different things. You can choose to be alone but you can't stop being left behind, that's what Mattie thinks. Ever since his parents died he would always have nightmares whenever he was left alone in the house, Al always had to sleep by his side to keep him calm. Eventually Mattie grew up and no longer needed his brother to sleep by his side anymore but the nightmares would always come back whenever Al went out and he tried to sleep. Al thinks he worries to much but it's just that he's afraid.

It started to rain louder and Matthew was getting nervous. What if Al doesn't come home? What if he's lost? What if he doesn't come back? What if he's dead? These thoughts continued to run in Matthew's mind and it didn't help that there was lightning. Ok Matt you need to calm down, Al is perfectly fine he's just a little late that's all. Yeah. Sure it's raining really hard and there's lightning but I'm sure he'll be fine. yeah even if he's afraid of lightning he'll be fine. Right? Right?

***page break***

"Where the hell am I?" asked Gilbert as he looked at his surroundings. After what seemed like hours running through the forest Gilbert chanced upon a farm. He was exhausted and dripping wet he needed to rest. He sluggishly walked over to te small barn and opened the door, there were three chickens, a horse and a sleeping dog. He decided to lay at the corner and rest his eyes for a bit and when he wakes up he'll send Gilbird to look for Kiku in the morning. Then a thought struck him. Gilbird must be soaking wet too. He picked Gilbird from his head and held him in his hands. The little bird's yellow feathers looked brown due to them being soaked by the rain. He was shivering and cuddled up to his master. Gilbert could feel the exhaution gripping him and he could not resist his eyes closing shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Author's note: Sorry if you expected this earlier and this is a bit short too but I wanted to end the chapter here so I can have more time to think for the next one. By the way thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so, they make my day.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

The thunder kept roaring and Mattie became more impatient, he kept thinking back and forth about his brother's safety. It's been raining for three hours and midnight had come and past and Al still wasn't home. He continued pacing from one end of the room to the next and back again, he just couldn't stop. Then he remembered that he didn't close the barn window and realized that it must be soaking wet by now. Oh maple the animals must be really frightened by now especially Liberty he's as much as a scaredy cat as Al is.

He opened the barn door and saw the little dog walking around a pile of cloth in the corner of the room. That wasn't here before.

"Hey Liberty what's wrong?" Mattie asked the small beagle who was sniffing the pile of wet cloth. The dog barked in response as if to tell his master to come over and he did.

Mattie walked towards the pile and as closer he got to it he realized that it wasn't a pile of cloth after all it looked like a person. Holy maple! Why the hell is there a person here?! He approached the figure cautiously and took off its cloak and revealed a man sleeping soaking wet and a small yellow canary atop of his head. Being the good samaritan that he is Matthew took him into the house and dried him of without a second thought.

Once Matthew laid the strange man on the bed he was able to get a closer look at him. His skin was pale white but not as white as his hair even with dirt in it shone like silver and was as white as white could ever be, the man had what seemed like a smirk on his face even while sleeping. Matthew admitted that he looked quite handsome though most would be freaked out by him. Wait did I just say that he was handsome, what's wrong with me?

***page break***

Gil woke up surprised to be found on a bed and not on the pile of hay like last night. Oh fuck I've been kidnapped! He looked around to see where he was, the room was quite normal nothing special it didnt look like a dungeon at all but Gil and learned to never doubt the situation and kept his guard up. He placed his hand on his head to wake up the little bird sleeping on it but he turned pale, if that was even possible, when he couldn't feel the presence of his bird. Mein Gott Gilbird! Those bastards are going to feel the full wrath of the mighty King Gilbert if they will touch a single feather on his awesome head!

He sprang up off the bed in search of his pet but the canary was nowhere to be found. He then heard noises coming out from another room and decided to peek through it. Gil reached the room where the noises where coming from it was the kitchen and the noises where pots and pans. He peered through the small opening of the door and saw who was in the kitchen it was a man with slightly long wavy blonde hair and he was humming a sweet tune, he sounded like a little bird. Then a thought came to him. Maybe he's cooking Gilbird! And with that he was about to jump the man but then he turned around and saw the stranger's majestic purple eyes, no they weren't only purple they seem like a beautiful mix of purple and blue. Gil blushed at how cute this man looked but then he remembered that he might have been kidnapped and Gilbird was missing and so he burst in the room with no warning scaring the adorable man.

As Gilbert slammed the door open he startled he stranger who now was on the ground. When Gil entered he had something to say but now he forgot and there was an awkward silence between the two.

"Uhm... have you seen a yellow canary here somewhere?" Gil finally let out, totally pathetic. The other man just stared at him just flustered by him. Now Gil had a better look at his possible kidnapper and concluded that he wasn't, he was younger than he was, slightly shorter and thinner but still had some built, his cheeks were slightly pink and was decorated with a few freckles and his purple eyes were filled with surprise and confusion.

"Uh yeah I put him in the next room. Uh do..y-you want to um s-see him?"

"Y-yeah." Gil then followed him to the next room.

***page break***

Mattie was just making breakfast when the stranger that he had brought in last night came bursting through the door causing Matt o lose his footing and now was on the floor looking up at the stranger. He was left speechless, sure last night he thought that the guy was cue but now looking at his eyes was just amazing, his eyes were red like rubies and in some corners some shades of pink and they were just enchanting. Wait red eyes could this be... no way...

"Uhm... have you seen a yellow canary here somewhere?" the stranger said with a slightly embarrassed voice.

"Uh yeah I put him in the next room. Uh do..y-you want to um s-see him?" Mattie asked him as he pointed to the door.

"Y-yeah." Then the stranger followed into the living room. This can't possibly be him he's just too um... awkward, well it's not like I have the right to say that.

[A.N. : sorry if Gil was a bit random but I imagine him that way but I'll improve on him later on, I hope. Also I just really wanted for them to have a really awkward moment because I feel that they're just adorable that way. Please review.]


End file.
